


A Midnight's Bet

by Adora



Category: Free!
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Language, M/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Smut, Yaoi, day 1 - first time, makoharu - Freeform, rinharu - Freeform, rinharuweek2015, sougou, sourin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adora/pseuds/Adora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin accepts a bet over Haruka's booty! (Written for RinHaru week 2015 - Day 1 - First Time)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Midnight's Bet

  
  
  
**A Midnight's Bet**

* * *

  
  
  
"What do you mean you wouldn't mind settling down?"  
  
Rin toys with his cocktail and chews the maraschino cherry down to its stem. Next to him, Sousuke stretches his endless legs below the wooden table.  
  
"I mean what I mean. If there was a connection, I wouldn't mind the commitment."  
  
"At this age? I guess if you had been knowing each other from your cribs."  
  
"Known for years, met just yesterday, wouldn't matter."  
  
A waitress weaves her way through the tables, carrying two mugs with foamy ales and Sousuke's sapphires trail the sensual swaying of her hips.  
  
"Perhaps fished up tonight in this bar."  
  
"No way Jose." Rin just snickers "I'm too young for this shit."  
  
"What does age have to do with this?"  
  
"You hit twenty only two months ago, Sousuke, give me a break."  
  
"All I'm saying is you never know when you'll find someone right for you."  
  
"Now you sound like an advice column. And even so, I still prefer playing around than having mr. Right-for-me busting my chops. Heck, most times I don't even go on second dates with them."  
  
Rin takes another sip from his intoxicating cocktail and smacks his lips, reveling in its sweetness. He casts a glance at his mate's second glass of coke and can't help but stifle a giggle at how much of a dork Sousuke really is.  
  
"You'll be surprised how many in here _don't_ share your thoughts."  
  
The redhead frowns.  
  
"In here? You can't be serious. This place is a drinking joint for anyone looking for one-night stands."  
  
"I can prove it to you. For example that couple over there, they've already settled down and still get their booze here."  
  
"Oh come on smartpants, they both look one step before their forties, of course there's a big chance they've settled down."  
  
"You really need to get over your stereotypes. Besides, I didn't figure it out cause of their age. The woman is wearing an engagement ring."  
  
Rin blinks a few times at Sousuke's sharp eye.  
  
"You really noticed that from here? Why were you even looking for a ring, chick's almost double your age and straight."  
  
"That's irrelevant. Now check the young lad with the red glasses who's sitting nervously by the door."  
  
Cocking a crimson eye-brow, the shark glances incredulously at Sousuke.  
  
"No way this man is anywhere near settling down. He's a gay guy sitting all by himself in a night hole full of handsome boys. And he's a novice, cause he's been fidgeting in his own skin."  
  
"Nah..."  Sousuke shrugs his argument off with a shake of his head "There's a difference between checking around to pick up guys and staring all over the place cause you have nothing else to do. He's already waiting for someone, and he's edgy cause he's been stood up."  
  
At that moment, the wheel of luck turns, and a blond man storms into the bar, his cheeks flushed from the chilling weather. His face beams when he spots the lone wolf and he playfully places a quick peck on his lips, before joining him at his table. Sousuke grins at Rin with the triumphant air of the winner.  
  
"Yeah yeah. So what? How do you know this is not their second or third date? There's no proof they are on a serious relationship."  
  
"Because this is how people are normally dressed to make a positive impression during their first dates." Sousuke whistles in sarcasm about the couple's peculiar sense of fashion. "Especially men like you who spend one hour in the bathroom everytime they're about to hit the bars."  
  
In response, Rin sucks on an ice cube, grumbling about something incomprehensible and Sousuke rolls his eyes.  
  
"What about those two at the bar counter?"  
  
He points at two youths around their age who have been quietly occupying the stools at the counter's end for quite some time now. Rin follows his teal gaze and shifts in his place with a hint of uneasiness.  
  
"The beefcake definitely craves to settle down" Sousuke continues nonchalantly about the taller one of the duo "He's been smiling at his mate all night like an idiot. I bet he's doing their laundry and plays with cats. The other one..."  
  
"How the heck do you do that? Have you been wasting your afternoons browsing the Vogue or something? I've warned you about hanging around Gou, she's a bad influence."  
  
Sousuke offers him a cold glare, which only makes the naughty redhead burst into heartfelt chuckles.  
  
"The other one, as I was saying, seems a tough case. If his stiff expression is any indication, I'd say he would prefer being somewhere else."  
  
Leaning over the oaken counter with the chiseled edges, Haruka has been apathetically stirring his drink for quite a while now. Obviously, Makoto had the best of intentions when he first suggested this bar for their romantic escape and the brunet can't deny it is quite suitable for his taste. Following the industrial motif, with a traditional touch thanks to its wooden tables, the place is an underground hideout for randy singles and secret couples. The yellow, bare lamps dangling by the ceiling, shed a hazy light that reflects on the various, metallic surfaces and the psychedelic music that flows in the dense air, makes the urban interior even more impersonal. No doubt, Makoto would rather something cozier and less remote, but he still managed to adjust and has been trying to raise his spirits ever since. Albeit in vain, since, despite its undoubted pros, the bar is too crowded for Haruka's liking.  
  
"You're still playing with your drink, Haru. Maybe I should order you something else?"  
  
"You asked me the same thing ten minutes ago."  
  
Makoto sighs and props his head with his hand.  
  
"You could at least try and have some fun."  
  
Haruka knits his brows and looks at his companion with the confused expression of a child.  
  
"Why would I do that? I want to return home soon."  
  
"Because that's where we always spend our Sundays, Haru. Home, playing video games or eating mackerel." Makoto shakes his head disappointed  
  
"What's wrong with mackerel?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just nice doing something else for a change."  
  
"We also have sex."  
  
The hazel-haired man lowers his gaze, as a darker shade of rose colours his handsome face.  
  
"Ha-Haru! That's not something we can do outside home either..."  
  
Haruka is about to argue that of course they can have sex anywhere as long as they want to, but he ponders it for a minute and keeps his mouth shut. One reason is cause that will undoubtedly transform Makoto to a beet seeking to find a way to hole up himself. Secondly, cause right now, Haruka would indeed rather to have sex. And not with Makoto necessarily. Of course, despite being notorious for his bluntness, he still can't admit that to oblivious Makoto who has been soaring in cloud 9 ever since they started dating and now occasionally drops a hint about potentially moving in together. Obviously Haruka has no intention of doing anything like that. It's not that he's having second thoughts about Makoto, it's just that he wishes people around him kept everything simple, whatever this may be translated into.  
  
Then again, he maybe _is_ having second thoughts. Because there's a certain pair of fiery crimson eyes that hasn't stopped piercing through him for the past hour. And that hasn't helped his excited libido at all.  
  
Haruka steals another glance at the young man casually sitting in a booth across him. There's a magnetic aura around him he can't quite explain. He has never seen such a sharp, menacingly beautiful smile before, or such a naturally lascivious and alluring face. The enticing stranger is not alone. He has been chatting away with a dark-haired male, but that doesn't prevent him from casting sly glimpses towards Haruka in between his chuckles. And each one of those glimpses converts into a jolt of electricity all the way down his cock.  
  
"Ok let's spice this up a bit. My week's salary for screwing right here, right now, either of them."  
  
"Come on, Sousuke, if I'm gonna do this, make it worth my time a bit more."  
  
It has been their lewd sport for quite some time now. Placing bets over unsuspecting victims before seducing them to their hearts' pleasure. The rules of the game are simple but strict; first they jump their bones, then they bring their phone number back as a trophy. However, and here's the catch, under no circumstances must they make use of said number or in any other way pursue further intimacy with their prey. This has backfired a couple of times for Sousuke, ruining his chances to finally establish something beautiful but it has worked smoothly for Rin, allowing his flirtatious nature to go on a sex spree without inhibitions.  
  
Sousuke pensively rubs his chin, sensing that Rin is interested in this dare more than he's willing to admit.  
  
"Very well, you call the shots first. So, who's gonna be the lucky bastard?"  
  
"The brunet."  
  
"Really you're choosing him? The beefcake is the hunk. The other guy is just, I don't know, an oyster."  
  
"More of a challenge for me then to break that shell."  
  
Rin gulps down the last droplets of his drink and rakes a hand through his silky hair. He's already feeling confident.  
  
"Whatever I guess. Rules stay as we know them, fail to show me his phone number, you lose. Give in and call said number, you lose again."  
  
"Yeah yeah. Let's get to the fun part already. What's happening if I win..."  
  
Sousuke emanates his usual aloofness as he studies him, but he knows well that, when Rin's ruby eyes are sparkling with such mischief, he's usually up to no good.  
  
"So, if I win, you mister are gonna be an obedient bottom for a weekend."  
  
One hundred percent up to no good. Sousuke glares at him under furrowed, dark brows and Rin can't even contain his mirth.  
  
"You're raising the bar, Matsuoka."  
  
"What can I say? There's something irresistibly hot in knowing that, despite the countless times we've had sex, your sweet ass remains a virgin."  
  
The urge to wipe that brashness off the redhead's face is flooding Sousuke, but then a light-bulb goes off in his head and his tensed features relax.  
  
"Ok, I'm game."  
  
"Alright. So, what happens if you win? Or better say, what's gonna be my punishment this time?"  
  
Rin's evil smile has grown wider. These reckless bets are usually a win-win situation for him.  
  
"I get to fuck your sister."  
  
Sousuke states flatly and casually gets a sip from his coke, as if he hasn't just dropped a bomb.  
  
"Wait, what?"  
  
Rin is sure that every frequenter in the bar has heard the bang of his jaw landing on the floor.  
  
"You wanted a challenge."  
  
Rin curses under his breath and sinks in deep thought. His scarlet gaze darts towards the bar counter and the object of his newfound desire, while the cogs in his mind are set into overdrive.  
  
"Ok, fine..."  
  
He barely mutters and Sousuke smirks at him mildly amused.  
  
"What was that? I didn't hear you."  
  
"I said fine, you smug asshole! Now, shut up and kiss me."  
  
"What the heck?"  
  
Rin rolls his eyes and swiftly grabs Sousuke by the nape, forcing his lips on him. Several meters away from them, Haruka almost chokes in his own saliva. His eyes widen at the scene unraveling in the small booth and he shamelessly gawks at the steamy kiss. He can't fathom why this mysterious redhead gets under his skin so easily, but his little show off stimulates parts inside Haruka that only awake when he's submerged into the serenity of water. His mouth suddenly feels as dry as the desert, and his penis twitches lightly within his pants. He craves to kiss someone too, envious of the passion he's spying on, and his azure eyes glance up at Makoto with a twinkle of hope.  
  
"...and when Ren, Ran and I returned from the zoo, we baked a delicious strawberry cake with chocolate sprinkles. Then they wanted to watch The Lion King for the umpteenth time, so I kept them company until I fell asleep on the couch. I promised them we'll visit the national gardens next week and feed the cute ducklings..."  
  
A single drop of sweat rolls down Haruka's face.  
  
"Right, nevermind."  
  
"Huh? You said something Haru?"  
  
"No. I'm gonna take a piss."  
  
Rin watches closely as Haruka slips off his stool and heads towards the toilets. The mouse has already spotted the cheese trap and Rin Matsuoka can't wait to purr like a happy kitten.  
  
"You know, using me in order to set up your little ploy, wasn't a part of the deal."  
  
"Yeah, sue me."  
  
Rin stands up and smooths the wrinkles on his sleeveless, black shirt. He takes a couple of steps forward, but then abruptly turns around, his index finger threatening Sousuke.  
  
" _You_ are _not_ gonna fuck my sister. Because, mark my words, I _am_ going to win this bet."  
  
The spotlights flicker inside the male restroom, making the place dimer than it should be. The air is misty, saturated with alcohol, and the distinctive stench of sweat mixed with sperm lurks below the cheap flower freshener. Everything indicates that the bar's toilets offer more than their usual services. Angled above the stained, porcelain sink, Haruka is splashing cold water on his face. Its cooling sensation rushes through his pores, revitalizing his mind and washing away the night's decay. There's a low squeak coming from rusty hinges, and the strange feeling of being intensely watched, returns. Haruka casts a suspicious side glance at the door and a sudden shiver courses through his body.  
  
Rin leans against the doorframe for a minute, blatantly checking out the raven haired from head to toes. His fingers play provocatively with the low-cut neckline of his shirt and for a short moment time expands in slow motion around them. When Haruka averts his glacial face, Rin lets a gleeful chuckle and moves closer. He stops beside him and, staring at his own reflection in the dull mirror, pretends to be fixing a few tousled, red strands.  
  
"Boring night, huh?"  
  
Their eyes connect through the glass and Haruka nods reluctantly.  
  
"First time I see your pretty face around here."  
  
Haruka ignores the compliment , but his knuckles pale out as his hands clench the edge of the sink.  
  
"You don't like talking to strangers, do you? Well, I'm Rin, now you know me."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
Rin raises an eyebrow in surprise; he didn't expect this guy to be so aggressive. It's quite arousing, actually.  
  
"Funny thing, for someone not caring, you were giving me quite the leering stare back in there."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
Haruka has turned his body fully towards him now and Rin sighs , before confronting him face to face.  
  
"I'm usually way more suave, but you being so...kindly straightforward, leaves me no other choice; I want to bang that ass of yours till you start screaming my name and forget yours."  
  
Haruka's breath gets hitched up in his throat and Rin's grinning reflection glistens within his ultramarine gems. The door opens again and a middle aged man heads towards the urinals. He casts a brief glance at them and Rin meets it with an unruffled smile.  
  
"In here?"  
  
Haruka’s voice is hushed due to their unexpected audience and this innate shyness is what amuses Rin.  
  
"That's not a 'no' "  
  
Haruka peeps over his shoulder, checking the back of the oblivious intruder and Rin grabs the chance to step into his private space, breathing in the fragrance engulfing his craned neck. Haruka smells of seaweed mingled with the carnal scent of a man turned on. They almost bump their noses when the brunet abruptly turns his head. Rin's lustful eyes roam hungrily all over him, and Haruka's Adam's apple bops up and down, as their warm breaths blend together.  
  
Suddenly, Rin grabs him by the forearm and forcefully shoves him inside one of the toilet stalls. Haruka's back hits the laminate walls and, in an instant, Rin's ravenous mouth is devouring his alabaster neck.  
  
"He'll hear us..."  
  
"It depends on how loud you're planning to be."  
  
A series of pants escapes Haruka's mouth, as Rin grinds against him, causing the growing bulges in their pants to rub together. Being called a shark for a reason, his sharp teeth graze their path from Haruka's collarbone to the corner of his lips, his wet tongue soothing the red marks forming on the smooth skin. Their eyes lock momentarily, scorching crimson boring into arctic blue, before their lips crash together, melting into a perfect fit.  
  
Up until this point, Rin thought he had everything under control. But as Haruka's lips swing with his own, and their tongues start fencing wilder and deeper, he soon realizes he has relinquished whatever reins he was holding. He has never experienced a union like this before. And, boy, has he kissed alot. He has tasted all kinds of kisses, passionate and needy, sweet and sensual, rough and forced. Yet nothing compares to the emotions evoked by Haruka's kiss, to this primitive urge that makes Rin craving to fulfill his eternal duty as a man.  
  
Rin's tongue traces Haruka's bottom lip, before he captures its tender flesh with his teeth. An aching moan slips past the brunet's lips, as the bite spreads a stinging sensation. Blood rolls down his chin and Rin laps up the tiny droplets. It tastes like copper mixed with sangria. As their kisses turn sloppier and obscene, Haruka hastily unbuttons the redhead's jeans and wedges his hand into the tightness of his denim. He cups his throbbing penis and starts pumping him in sync with Rin's exploration motions in his mouth.  
  
Rin releases a whimper against Haruka's face, and his forehead rests heavy on his shoulder. This sign of weakness only drives the brunet to stroke him harder.  
  
"You make me wanna fuck you so badly."  
  
Rin hisses through clenched teeth and his fingers curl into a firm fist that punches the wall. His other hand is pulling desperately at Haruka's barrier of clothes.  
  
Suddenly, Haruka halts his ministrations and shoves the redhead off him. Inside the stall's cramped space, Rin hits against the opposite wall startled. His thirsty eyes are fixed on Haruka, as the brunet silently takes off his shirt, exposing a lean yet rippled body that every man would envy. His pants and boxers follow suit, and in less than a minute, he is standing in nothing but his birthsuit , one step away from the breathless redhead. A crystal droplet of precum dribbles from the tip of Haruka's penis, and that's enough for Rin to snap altogether.  
  
He pounces on the shorter male like feline and starts devouring his naked body inch by inch. He claws with his nails his muscular triceps and scratches with his teeth his well-shaped pectorals, capturing an inviting nipple and sucking on it restlessly. He continues raining bite-marks all the way down to his crotch, where he's greeted by the brunet's vibrating dick. Haruka rakes his fingers through Rin's waves of hair, compelling him to arch his neck backwards, before grabbing his cock and lightly slapping it against his inflamed cheeks. Rin grins at the bold touch.  
  
"You want me to be your bitch? Is that it?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
The sharkboy complies and obediently welcomes Haruka's manhood in his mouth's warmth. A wanton shadow veils Haruka's sky-blue and he shuts his eyes, succumbing to Rin's  attentiveness. His velvet tongue swirls around the base of his cock and he hums vulgar nothings around his length. He sucks hard on the tip and his fingers envelop his balls, stroking the pouch and that sensitive line. Groaning, Haruka bucks his hips and, taking the hint, Rin quickens his pace. It's not long before the brunet empties himself inside Rin's throat, warm semen showering down the pipe, with the last white drops dangling from his mouth's corner.  
  
"My turn."  
  
Rin stands up and, before Haruka collects himself, attacks his sweetness once again, smearing the semen left on his lips and sucking away the air he's breathing in. He lifts up Haruka's right leg and, supporting it with his arm, spreads his thighs apart, settling himself between his ass folds. The slippery head of his thick cock is already tickling the brunet's tight opening and after a few failed attempts, it finally breaches the rear gate. Having entirely skipped the fingering foreplay, Haruka muffles his cry, while crystal tears are pooling in his blue eyes. The pain only multiplies itself the more he is stretched, as Rin pushes deeper and deeper. He doesn't allow him much time to adjust before he establishes a steady rhythm , ritually pulling all the way out before slamming hard back in. Even though his body is practically partly suspended, Haruka pushes down on Rin's cock with wild fervor. Everytime he feels the furry hardness of Rin's groin against his ass, his own shaft aches and jerks, knowing that his mysterious lover is buried inside to the hilt. As they move togehter, their muscular chests brush against each other, boosting their intimate friction and interlacing the beating of their hearts.  
  
Bearing both Haruka's weight and the tension of his impeding orgasm, Rin's muscles flex again and again, and he looks like he is treading on a tightrope of overwhelming sensation. His mouth hovers close to Haruka's ear, eliciting husky moans and gasps, and the brunet clings onto his shoulders, all the while placing encouraging kisses on Rin's sweaty temples.  
  
"Yeah, keep fucking me like that."  
  
Rin doesn't know if it's the profanity coming from reserved Haruka, or the fact they've been screwing in his mind whole night, that does the trick, but at that moment something very fragile inside him snaps. Suddenly, he withdraws from Haruka's depths, and before the stunned brunet shapes any protest, he violently turns him around and hammers him face first on the wall. In one swift motion, Rin surges forward, sinking all the way in until the head of his penis reaches the sensitive prostate.  
  
This time, Haruka is unable to hush himself. His palms flatten on the wall, his cheek is getting bruised against the sleek surface and, as Rin keeps rimming him harder and harder, his wanton cries fill the muggy air of the narrow restroom. With his senses in overload, Rin is leading the frantic rocking of their hips and, when his focus blurs out, he thrusts once, twice, before finally erupting. His penis expands within Haruka's contracting walls and fires jets of warm semen deep into his body. Meanwhile, Haruka's white mess is already sliding down the wall and adding more spots on the stained floor.  
  
Once he's out, Rin almost collapses against the stall's door. His chest is heaving uncontrollably and his, once mischievous eyes, are now staring at the man before him in utter shock. Haruka is still facing the wall, his shoulders hanging low as he breathes in heavily and his face buried away. They stay like this for an endless moment, as realization of how intense their forbidden mating was, slowly kicks in. Even though they are both too proud to admit it, it scares them.  
  
When their pulse returns to normal, they start slipping their clothes back on in silence. But as Rin is pulling up his jeans, a small notebook falls off his denim back pocket. Haruka picks it up and his immense sky-blue briefly connects with Rin's speechless scarlet. Without further explanation, he uses the little pencil attached to it and scribbles something down, before handing it back to the redhead. He then reaches for the silver knob, only to be stopped by Rin's grip around his arm.  
  
"I need to go now. Before my friend comes looking."  
  
Rin opens his mouth desperately seeking something to say, something meaningful enough that will delay the brunet, but his unruly thoughts never manage to shape into words. Haruka's finger is there to hush him instead, as it tenderly seals Rin's lips. And with that, the young man with the raven hair and the moonlit eyes, opens the door and vanishes.  
  
As Rin steps out of the stall, a couple of faces cast cheeky glances at him, obviously an unwanted audience to their raucous love-making, but the redhead ignores them. His eyes remain fixed on the yellow paper of his notebook, the name "Haru" hastily written on it and a cellphone number right below it. If there's one thing that Rin totally forgot, that's his midnight's bet.  
  
Back at the bar, Makoto is checking his wristwatch nervously. When he finally spots Haruka coming his way, he lets out a long sigh of relief.  
  
"What took you so long, Haru? Is everything alright?"  
  
"Restroom was kinda crowded, had to wait in line."  
  
Makoto nods but then his eyes widen.  
  
"Oh my God, what happened to your face? Did you pick up a fight?"  
  
He reaches a hand to tend the still fresh cut on Haruka’s bottom lip, but his companion jerks his head away.  
  
"Someone opened the door as I was coming in. I bumped on the edge, it's nothing."  
  
"You'll need to put something on it when we get home. Speaking of which, ready to leave?"  
  
Much to Makoto's surprise, Haruka makes himself comfortable on a stool and even takes a couple of sips from his forsaken drink.  
  
"Uhm, Haru, what are you doing?"  
  
"I'm not going anywhere yet."  
  
"What? You were the one that couldn't wait to leave twenty minutes ago."  
  
"I changed my mind."  
  
"Did anything happen in those toilets?"  
  
"Yes I emptied my bladder and now I feel much lighter."  
  
Makoto shakes his head. Sometimes, Haruka's bluntness is too much even for him.  
  
"Haru, as much as I want to keep you company, tomorrow is Monday. And I have to be at the uni's lab early in the morning."  
  
"No problem, you can go."  
  
"But I don't want to leave you alone."  
  
"It's ok, I'll just finish my drink and head off too. Look," Haruka places his hand on top of Makoto's and squeezes it lightly "go home and rest. Tomorrow, I'll pass by your school once your classes finish, and we can go to the swimming pool together, or perhaps get some dinner."  
  
Makoto's expression instantly softens up. His imagination is traveling ahead already, picturing a careless afternoon in the pool with Haruka, or a romantic dinner set up for two. Even if dinner with Haruka can only mean more mackerel.  
  
Sitting in a booth across them, Sousuke has been watching the two lovebirds ever since the brunet bait returned alone from the toilets. His curiosity eventually skyrockets, once the tall, hazel haired hunk puts on his olive jacket and exits the bar, leaving his mate behind. Three minutes later, the suspiciously missing shark boy shows up with a huge grin plastered on his handsome face. He casts a glance soaked in pride at Sousuke and lies back on the, not so comfortable, cushions.  
  
"Really? That good?"  
  
"Seen better. But he certainly knows how to ride cocks."  
  
"Right. Anything you got for me?"  
  
Rin offers him a smug wink, and twirls a yellow note between his right index and middle fingers. Sousuke checks the paper trophy ; there's a phone number written on it.  
  
"So? You admit defeat?"  
  
Sousuke rubs his chin thoughtfully.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot I need to destroy the evidence."  
  
Rin creases the little note and throws it in the ashtray before them.  
  
"Well, you have one whole week to think of the positions you wish to be taken in."  
  
"Seems so."  
  
"Don't worry, I'm gonna be gentle with you."  
  
Rin snickers and stands up.  
  
"Gonna grab another drink. I feel...drained, no pun intended."  
  
Sousuke scans his friend carefully as the latter approaches the bar, leaving a trail of arrogance behind him. He leans over the counter , right beside their brunet victim, and casually orders a drink, as if nothing ever transpired between them.  
  
Sousuke's eyes narrow. It's not the first time he loses a bet, it certainly won't be the last either. Under different circumstances, he could actually start entertaining the idea of finally tasting what it means to be a bottom. Besides, Rin has always been quite popular as a lover, exactly cause he is able to fulfill any role. He's devious like that.  
  
And that's what bothers Sousuke tonight, preventing suspicion from abandoning his mind; Rin's _too_ devious like that.  
  
His gaze lingers on the trashed note. And perhaps growing up with Rin has made him subconsciously steal some of his deviousness, because he picks up the little paper and brings out his mobile. He dials up the scribbled number, while his eyes stay fixed on the bar.  
  
_"I'm sorry, but the number you called is not in use."_  
  
Sousuke's sapphire shimmers within the shadows of the small booth. That little redhead fucker.  
  
Without thinking twice, his fingers almost mechanically dial a different number. A sleepy female voice greets him at the other end of the line.  
  
"Hey, Gou, did I wake you up?"  
  
" _No, Sousuke-kun. But I'm heading to bed soon."_  
  
"Well, change of plans, babe. I just won a bet and I'm coming over."  
  
The younger Matsuoka lets a small giggle.  
  
_"A bet? What have you two nutheads been up to this time?"_  
  
"Doesn't matter. All you need to worry now is how fast you can get rid of whatever you're wearing."  
  
_"Sousuke-kun...you know well that when onii-chan is in town, he's sleeping here. We can't take this risk."_  
  
"Oh yeah, about your brother...don't mind him..."  
  
Sousuke's eyes waver between the sharkboy and the brunet object of his desires, catching all the stolen glances, the secret smiles full of longing, the beaming faces under the bar's wan lights, and that imperceptible caress when Rin's hand brushes lightly over Haruka's thigh.  
  
"...Something tells me he is not coming home tonight."

 

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading, reviews are appreciated.


End file.
